Darkest Before the Dawn
by t8kmybreathaway
Summary: Emma finds a strange book that doesn't belong to anyone she knows, nor does it seem to exist anywhere. She takes it home and on the eve of her 28th birthday and her and her son are both sucked into the world it depicts.
1. Chapter 1

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Summary: Emma finds a strange book that doesn't belong to anyone she knows, nor does it seem to exist anywhere she has looked. She takes it home and on the eve of her 28th birthday and her and her son are both sucked into the world it depicts.

Background: The Curse as we know it does not exist. Instead, what happened was everyone got amnesia and knows nothing about the Evil Queen or Emma, except for Pinocchio who was sent into this world with her. Twenty eight years have passed in the enchanted forest and everyone has aged except Regina and her father. She is frozen in time Regina's father is King.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: This is going to be a fairly new experience for me. I have never gone far into the realm of fantasy before. Please review it will make me want to write more and update sooner.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Sunlight filtered in through the slits in the blinds that covered her windows hitting her face just right so that the brightness roused her from sleep and she groaned when her eyelids fluttered open. Seconds later her door burst open and a small body landed on top of her with an oomph. "Mom, wake up; I'm going to be late!" Henry said urgently trying to wake Emma.

Emma groaned again and pulled a pillow over her head. "So stay home today," she said in a muffled voice.

"I can't, Mrs. Lane is showing us how to make a volcano! C'mon, mom!" Henry said with enthusiasm. He climbed down from his mother's bed and yanked the blankets off her legs.

"Henry!" Emma yelled feeling an overwhelming chill reach her body because her warm cocoon was gone, but he was already in the bathroom running the water and brushing his teeth. She sighed and shivered wishing she could reach the blankets and curl up under them again. Instead, she swung her feet over the side and stretched before touching her feet to the floor and going to the bathroom. She shooed Henry out. "Go get dressed, we'll get breakfast on the way," she remarked and he did as he was told with a smile plastered on his face.

Ten minutes later she was dressed in her usual skinny jeans, tank top, and leather jacket completed by a pair of old brown leather boots on her feet laced up her shins to her knees. She grabbed a strawberry sandwich round, baggie of baby carrots, and a juice box to put into Henry's lunch pale and then placed it in Henry's backpack. "Let's go, kid," she shouted and he came running out of his room hoping on the foot one shoe was on while trying to get the other one on. His hair was still a mess and his pants unbuttoned. She motioned for him to slow down and fixed his hair while he fixed himself.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma came to a stop in the middle of the busy sidewalk on Newbury Street ignoring the multiple elbows and shoulders that smacked into her as people made their way to work. She looked up from the neatly folded newspaper that read _help wanted_ to the old brick building that had an even older sign that said Corner Books and Café. It was a quaint and inviting little place. Even if it hadn't matched the address she still would have ventured inside.

The door swung open and her eyes feasted on thousands upon thousands of books. Most of them looked old and musty. She sighed and a smile graced her lips as she remembered the way she used to relish a firm book in her hands, the pages worn and yellow but soft from use. And the smell; she had always loved the smell of an old book.

To her left was a small counter that was just big enough for an espresso machine and cash register and in front a pastry case, though she wasn't quite sure where they came from as there was definitely no room for a kitchen in this tiny store. She heard some light shuffling behind the counter and rocked up on to her tippy-toes to get a look. "Hello," she said making her presence known.

She heard a loud thud followed by a groan and muttered curse. "I'm sorry but we're closed at the moment. We open at nine," the man from behind the counter said as he dusted himself off.

"I'm here about the help wanted ad in the _Globe_, actually," she replied.

He was a little taller than her, maybe around five eleven, with a scruffy beard, medium length short wavy brown hair, and extremely blue eyes. _And apparently a killer smile_, Emma thought. "August, so nice to meet you…" he raised a smooth thick eyebrow at her as he out stretched his hand.

"Emma," she supplied and took the offered hand.

"Well, Em-ma," he greeted with extra emphasis on the 'm', "where are you from?"

"All over," she replied with a chuckle and let go in favor of leaning against the counter.

He cocked his head in response but didn't really question her. "Okay, what do you know about books?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot," she shrugged. "I know I love reading," she said.

"And why is that?" he asked and then added. "If you don't mind my asking."

Her eyebrows knitted together. There was no way she was about to reveal her entire past to a complete stranger. "Grew up in the system, books were my escape I guess," she said simply hoping the explanation would suffice.

"Far enough," he said not wanting to pry. Instead he grabbed a rag and threw one at Emma with a smile. "So what are your previous job experiences?" he asked as he took the Windex from the counter and sprayed the windows.

Emma caught the rag before it hit her in the face. "Just moved from Seattle," she replied.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

Emma bit her lip. "I don't really know," she said truthfully. "I'd like to stay for a while; I just enrolled my son in school a few weeks ago."

"I know how hard it can be to find a job when you're in a new place. How would you like to start right now?" he smiled.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he replied. "You start today, finish with the windows and set out the patio sets on the sidewalk. When you're done we'll see about showing you the espresso machine and cataloguing the books."

"Yeah – yes!" she corrected. "Not a problem," she smiled and got to work. First, she finished the windows, put out the patio sets, and then plopped down in one of the lounge chairs offered in the small foyer area of the book store. "Done," she sighed with an accomplished smile.

"And now the fun begins," August smirked at her. It took her three full hours before she was finally able to make a proper espresso without August making a face after he had tried it and another two hours for her to make a cappuccino. _At least cataloguing the books would be easy_, she thought to herself. But no, that had to be complicated too_. _

Another couple of hours and a coffee stained white tank top and jeans later she sighed heavily with a pleading look at August. "Can I please go home now?" she fluttered her eyelashes in the girliest manner possible.

He laughed at her antics and nodded. "Alright, back again tomorrow for a repeat though," he said after her back. She didn't even wait as soon as 'alright' had come out of his mouth she was out the door and headed to the train to go home and wait for Henry.

It was crowded since it was around three pm and everyone was just getting out of work. She took a seat after someone had gotten off at the current stop and settled in for a thirty minute ride to her apartment. There was really no reason to drive her bug around the city. The train was a lot cheaper than paying for gas and parking. She let her head rest against the pole next to her seat and must have been a lot more tired than she had originally thought because her eyes drifted shut after the first minute or two of the lulling rock of the train moving underground.

She woke up when the train came to a screeching halt in North Station and shook her head. The fog was still sitting in the confines of her mind slowly peeling away leaving a pair of brilliant chestnut eyes and red lips seared into the back of her eyelids. She sighed deeply and shook her head trying to reduce the fogginess before stepping off the train and walking to her apartment.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Henry got home around four and Emma made him sit down and do his homework at the bar while she made dinner. "So how was school today?" she asked watching him pick around his ziti and meatballs.

"Fine," he replied demurely. His head was resting on his hand propped up by his elbow.

The blonde studied her son carefully. Something must have happened to have ruined his day. "What happened?" she asked bending down to catch his brown eyes.

His face screwed up in anguish as he remembered the day's events.

_He was playing outside by himself with a basketball just bouncing it up against the brick wall when another boy walked up to him. He felt himself flying forward and stuck his hands out to catch himself. "Ow," Henry cried as he lifted himself up and brushed off his knees and scraped hands. "What was that for?" he asked. _

"_Only babies believe in fairy tales!" _

He turned his palms over to show his mom. "Henry!" she gasped holding his hands gingerly. "What happened?" she asked again with concern.

"Another boy at school pushed me," he said looking down at his plate.

"What? Why?"

"Mrs. Lane gave me this book of fairy tales and I was reading it during free time and then this other boy came up to me during recess and pushed me and said _only babies believe in fairy tales_," Henry cried softly.

"What is this boy's name?" Emma asked protectively. "I'm going to talk to your teacher."

"No, please! You'll only make it worse."

"Henry…"

"No, mom," he shook his head. "I'm fine, really," he replied and pulled his hands from her grasp. He finished his dinner and then put the dishes away like he always did before going to his room. Emma cleaned up and went to check on him when she was finished. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. He was already changed into his pajamas sitting on his bed cross-legged with a large book sitting on his lap.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked with a soft smile.

"The book Mrs. Lane gave me," he replied.

"Do you mind if I read it with you?" she asked knowing he'd say yes. Henry always enjoyed when she read to him even now. He shook his head and she sat down on his bed leaning against the headboard and opened her arms for him to lean back against her and put the book in her lap. She flipped to the beginning and started reading.

Half an hour later Henry was fast asleep and she carefully set the book down on the night stand before slipping out from under him and tucking him into bed.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

The next morning she arrived at the store the same time she had the day before and got to work on the windows and setting out the patio sets. After that she started up the espresso machine and then sat down in front of the catalogue determined to memorize it. August cleared his throat and she looked up. "Good morning," he smiled. "Thanks for starting up; I was just putting away some books in the back. So I thought maybe we could try the espresso machine again," he teased.

She gave him her best glare before letting the laughter erupt from her lips. "Sure, maybe you have a smock I can use so I don't stain my clothes again?"

"Or maybe you should actually get it in the cup?" he challenged and chuckled lightly. "I'm kidding; I think I'll man the espresso machine. How about I teach you to rebind books?"

"Really?" she asked hopeful to get away from that forsaken machine. He nodded. "Great," she replied and followed him to the back room. It was a mess of papers, book binding, glue, needles, and thread. He pointed to a rack that held a book he was currently working on.

"I'll show you a few times and you can practice on this one, it's mine so it doesn't matter if it's perfect or not," he said and sat down to show her.

After a few minutes she nodded. "I think I got it," she said confidently.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it and come see it when you're finished," he added before leaving to man the front of the store.

Emma sat down in the chair and sighed briefly before a smile spread across her face. She picked up the needle and threaded it through one hole and then the next until the binding for that page was complete and then moved to the next page. She didn't pay much attention to the pages she continued to weave back into the new binding of the book.

"Hey, Auggie!" she yelled through the corridor that lead to the front of the store.

The man maneuvered his way around the stacks of books to get to her with a smirk on his face. "Auggie, huh?" he commented with a small scowl. She smirked at him and then pointed to the now finished book. "Oh wow," he marveled. "That looks great, better than even my own hand," he complimented. "I think we may have found your calling, Emma," he showed her where to get the extra materials she might need and pointed her to a pile and simply said 'get to work' before returning to the front of the store.

After several hours of concentrating hunched over the desk she craned her neck and stretched. She needed a small break and decided to go out into the main area of the store to check in with August and see if there was anything he needed help with. "Nah, why don't you head home for the day?" he said with a smile. She went home but again sleep didn't come easy, or rather it did, but staying awake was another story. Her dreams once again plagued with the image of those eyes.

_Soft plump lips pressed against hers, taunting her with the promise of more, but when she lifted her head to claim them, they were gone. "Not yet," the voice whispered against her ear. It was like honey but deep and sultry at the same time. _

_She wanted to say something, anything to show she wasn't a slave to the feelings coursing through her body as nimble fingers spiraled slowly around her areola, but all she could come up with was a strangled, desperate, cry of "Please."_

_Her lover hummed huskily against her ear, the sound reverberated through her body until it swelled into a flood of arousal between her thighs and she gasped as those teasing fingers finally closed around her nipples, pinching, tweaking, and rolling the hardened nubs teasingly. A deep moan escaped Emma's throat and her back arched into the dexterous hands working her body like a finely tuned instrument. _

_She turned her head to the side as lips began blazing a path down her throat, nipping and leaving open mouthed kisses. She writhed as the same mouth latched onto her collarbone and sucked hungrily. She cried out after a particularly painful suck but it turned into a soft moan once the spot was soothed by a warm tongue. Not caring that it would leave a mark she arched into her lover, silently begging to be touched anywhere and everywhere. She needed it, craved it. _

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

It was Sunday and Henry wanted to do something "fun" with his mom but August asked her to work. "I'm really sorry Henry," she said apologetically. "You'll have to come with me, but why don't you bring your book? You can sit in the back room with me," she offered.

"Alright," he smiled, just happy to be spending time with his mom.

"Emma," August tried gaining the blonde's attention. "EMMA!" he shouted waving a hand in front of her face. Still she ignored him in favor of continuing her own thoughts. She had bumped a woman on the street, they only touched briefly, but she felt it, a jolt, like lightning erupted across her skin where they had touched. She looked back and met the woman's eyes… her bright chestnut colored eyes. The same eyes she dreamed about, and still she didn't remember her face, or maybe she was just imagining it. "Emma," he tried again.

"Mom," Henry said trying to let her know that August was standing there. He smiled at Henry in thanks when she looked up.

She shook her head of her thoughts and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing, I was just saying you look like a pro doing that now," he said. It was a week later and she was cracking out at least one book every day if not more than that. "Would you mind just watching the front? I need to run to the bank for some change," he explained.

"Of course," Emma smiled. "I'll just be up front if you need me, okay, Henry?"

"Okay," he replied not looking up from his book. Emma leaned against the counter, nobody was inside or out at the tables so it wasn't like she had much to look after. She was only minutely aware of the stack of books that still needed to be catalogued and put away until she knocked them over onto the floor. She picked them up gingerly and when the larger hardcover one ripped along the binding and fell back to the floor, she cursed under her breath. She set the books down before she bent back over to pick up the dark brown cover and several pages that had pulled loose and began trying to piece it back together carefully so she could fix it later.

Henry, upon hearing the commotion, ran out to check on her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just knocked over some books," she replied.

Henry looked at the one she set on top and his face lit up. "Hey, this is like the one Mrs. Lane gave me!" he said excitedly. "Can I read it?"

"No, I need to fix it first then, maybe," she replied. At his saddened face she sighed and told him to pick out a pastry and a juice. He did and then went to the back room to read his book.

Emma examined the book more closely and it was indeed like Henry's. It was intriguing to say the least. It wasn't like any fairy tale she ever read before either. None of it was familiar to her or made much sense. She flipped through the book coming upon Snow White and Prince Charming's story and even that didn't make much sense when she saw a picture of the brunette leaning over her prince with a horror stricken expression. Surely he didn't die, did he? Needing to know, Emma turned to the beginning and started reading.

_James rode his horse hard trying his hardest to get to her. He just knew somehow he had to get to her. He maneuvered through the forest until he came to a small clearing where he could see the dwarves. He jumped off his horse and ran towards them. "You're too late," Doc said sadly. _

"_No!" his beautiful Snow White lay in the glass coffin made by the dwarves as James looked at it sadly with tears in the corners of his eyes. Snow was falling all around them. "Open it," he commanded with a strong voice._

"_I'm sorry, she's gone," Grumpy replied. _

_His shoulders slumped over in defeat and his eyes adverted to the ground. He took a shuddering breath before turning to Grumpy. "Please, let me say goodbye," he pleaded. _

_Grumpy gave a nod and between the eight of them removed the lid of the ornate coffin enough that James could lean over and kiss his beloved's lips. A sudden gasp against his own lips forced him to take a step back and look upon Snow more carefully. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached up to stroke his face. He placed his hand over hers and smiled widely. "You… you found me," she said breathlessly. _

"_Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked. _

_She sat up a small smirk resting on her lips. "Truthfully?" she laughed lightly. "The glass coffin gave me pause."_

"_You never have to worry, I will always find you," he said with a comforting voice as he let his fingers run through her long hair. _

"_Do you promise?" she asked him._

_When he replied with, "I do," they were back at the castle in front of everyone committing themselves to one another on the happiest day of their lives. Today they were getting married. _

"_And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man as your husband and love him for all eternity?" _

"_I do," she replied happily. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife," and everyone cheered loudly and joyously, even Grumpy. _

_Before they could kiss the doors burst open to reveal the most evil creature in the land. The Evil Queen, Snow White's step-mother, and sworn enemy was standing in the doorway with a snarl on her lips. "Sorry I'm late," she said unapologetically. _

_She didn't simply walk towards them either; she glided eerily as if the floor itself was moving and not her. Guards rushed her but she easily threw them out of her way with a flick of her wrists. _

"_It's the Queen, run!" Doc shouted. _

_Snow White's lips curled up and she glared at the Evil Queen menacingly before drawing James' sword and pointing it at her step-mother. "She's not a queen anymore," she stated. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!" _

"_No, don't stoop to her level," James said comforting his bride as he put a hand over hers and forced the sword down. "There's no need. You're wasting your time, you've already lost," he said to her. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding," he continued as he stepped in front of Snow. _

_She placed a hand on his bicep and squeezed. She was afraid of this woman, of course, who wasn't, but she also wasn't afraid to stand up to her in support of her husband or against her wrongdoings. _

"_Oh? I haven't come here to ruin anything," she said sweetly as she cocked her head to the side. "On the contrary, dear," she stated. "I've come to give you a gift."_

"_We want nothing from you!" Snow retorted. _

"_But you shall have it!" the Evil Queen said as her head snapped back on her neck. She turned to the audience and stared each and every one of them down. "My gift to you," she began. "Is this happy, happy day," she said with disgust. "But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows and now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do," she snarled. _

_With that she turned on her heel and began gliding towards the way she had come in. "HEY!" James yelled. She turned back to look at him. His sword was drawn and with a grunt he flung it at her, but she disappeared, the sword going with her. James stood and pulled Snow to his chest trying his best to comfort his wife. _

It certainly wasn't the Snow White fairytale that Disney told that she watched as a child. She wanted to continue to read but was disrupted when the door swung open and August returned. He looked at her questioningly. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just found this book. It's not in the catalogue. Is it yours?" she asked.

He inspected it and shook his head. "Nope, never seen it before. Maybe a child left it behind?" he wondered. "Are you sure it's not in the catalogue?"

"No, I checked three times. There's no price on it either."

"Strange," he commented and then shrugged. "Well, it will give you some more practice; a book that old and that heavy," he said. "Needs a lot of attention. Keep it," he added and pulled his jacket back on. "You're okay to close tonight right?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied. She really just wanted to get back to reading.

"Here's a key, lock up around nine and be safe going home," he said. "Oh, and happy birthday, Emma," he gave her a smile.

"Thanks, Auggie," she replied completely engrossed in the book.

"Bye, Henry. Nice to meet you!" he yelled back to the boy.

"You too!" Henry shouted back. He shook his head as he left and disappeared down the street. He knew what the book was and yes, it was his, he had written it after all. He really hoped he knew what he was doing by giving it to Emma and letting her work it out on her own. He felt kind of bad but if she had as much of an open mind as he thought she did, she'd be just fine.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma huffed hair out of her eyes as she kicked her shoes off and hung her keys on the hook by the door as she always did. Henry closed it behind her and followed her as she hobbled across the hardwood placing the box with her lone cupcake inside on the small island in the center of her kitchen along with the book. Auggie said he made it especially for her and she was happy to take it home.

Emma sighed ruefully as she rooted around in the drawer under the sink in search for a candle and matches. "Henry, pajamas," she called out. She pulled out the one shaped like a star and opened the bakery box. She took out the sole cupcake that was just for her and placed the candle in the center. "Congratulations, another birthday alone," she sighed sullenly and lit the star.

She leaned down to eyelevel with the confectionary and watched as the flame flickered. "You're not alone, mom," Henry said reaching for her hand. "I'm here," he finished.

She felt tears in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, you're right," she said and wiped them away. The only problem was that wasn't what she meant. Henry was all the family she had and there was no romantic interest in sight. But Henry loved her with all of his heart and that meant so much to her that for a little while she could ignore the rest.

But for the first time in twenty years she closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and made a wish. Then, the puff of air she was holding made the flame go out. Smoke rose from the wick to her nose. She pulled the candle out and took a large bite out of one side and moaned with pleasure as the flavor of orange and vanilla floated across her taste buds. She would certainly have to thank Auggie for making her such a good cupcake.

She grabbed a glass of milk and then took the plate with her cupcake on it as well as the book into her living room. Henry climbed up beside her and settled in for a few hours of reading, but once the clock struck eleven Emma felt a sudden change in the air. Henry looked at her in alarm, he felt it too and the whole apartment began to shake. Things fell onto the floor with a clatter and glass shattered everywhere. Emma pulled Henry from the couch and the two of them crouched under the wooden dining table. Henry held onto her tightly and she refused to let him go even as the room started to spin, the scenery around them changed, and then they were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: M

Summary: Emma finds a strange book that doesn't belong to anyone she knows, nor does it seem to exist anywhere. She takes it home and on the eve of her 28th birthday her and her son are both sucked into the world it depicts.

Background: The Curse as we know it does not exist. Instead, what happened was everyone got amnesia and knows nothing about the Evil Queen or Emma, except for Pinocchio who was sent into this world with her. Twenty eight years have passed in the enchanted forest and everyone has aged except Regina and her father. She is frozen in time Regina's father is King.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: This is going to be a fairly new experience for me. I have never gone far into the realm of fantasy before. Please review it will make me want to write more and update sooner.

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this up! Life has been stressful and all consuming lately! Hopefully I will be able to update more often. And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, commented, and favorited!**

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma's eyes fluttered opened. A soft light shone through the vines and thorns that had over grown the canopy above and she lay upon a cold wet ground. She groaned and rubbed her forehead before she looked around. It was dark; mushrooms sprouted around her big enough to be trees themselves. "What the hell?" she whispered wide-eyes. _Is this real? No. It couldn't be. I have to be dreaming. That's it. Dreaming._

Emma felt disoriented as the fogginess of her mind lingered and raised her hand to her head with a groan. She remembered sitting with Henry on the couch and then the strangest thing happened; an earthquake shook the apartment and then they were falling down – down a hole. But that couldn't be true; she had to have been dreaming. The earth didn't just open up and swallow you whole only to drop you in an unknown world. "Mom?" she heard Henry call out to her and she pushed off the ground with as much effort as she could muster. Emma felt like she got hit by a mack truck.

The first thing she noticed after feeling the relief in gazing at Henry's angelic face was that his clothes were different. She looked down at herself and hers were as well. She was wearing black leathers, a white tunic, and a dark brown vest with boots that matched. Henry wore brown leathers and a dark green tunic accented with a light brown vest and boots. He looked down at himself when he noticed his mom was looking at him with curiosity. "Cool!" he shouted shaking his feet.

Emma rolled her eyes at her son's lack of concern for their whereabouts. "Hey, mom, look," Henry pointed to the book and ran to get it. He bent down and picked it up gingerly. "Do you think it brought us here?" he asked his voice almost full of hope.

Emma knew that however she answered would affect her son. If she said yes it gave the book and fairy tales validity, if she said no she risked Henry feeling like she didn't believe them or in him. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "I don't know, Henry," she replied hoping it would suffice for now.

"What else could it have been?" he said excitedly. "It had to be the book! When we both touched it something happened!"

"Henry…" she shook her head. She really didn't want to get into this. "Henry, if it was the book and it happened because we both touched it, why didn't we get transported at the shop?" she asked hoping it would get him to think.

"But what else could have happened?" he whined. He wanted her to believe him.

"Maybe, it's a dream," she shrugged.

"That we're both having?" he asked with his eyebrow raised slightly. "Seriously, mom? Why can't you just believe that the book brought us here?"

"Henry," she sighed. _Really what else could have done it?_ Her brain was trying to convince her and she was going to have none of it. This just wasn't possible. _Why not?_ Because fairytales do not exist! _How do you know? _Oh for crying out loud, enough! _Open your eyes! _To see what exactly? She was carrying on a perfectly good argument with herself.

He started flipping through the pages and his eyes got as wide as saucers. "Mom! Look at this!" he shouted with surprise. Emma shook her head at the sound of his voice. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her.

She took the book from him and stared at the page it was open to. "Impossible," she shook her head. _It was God dammed impossible!_ Her eyes grew wider as ink spread across the page, a somewhat heavier press in the beginning that in the end as the ink bled through. She followed the words on the page. _**And finally, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming had returned to fulfill her role of Savior…**_She closed her eyes, pinched herself, and flinched. She opened her eyes and sighed heavily.

"You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming!" Henry shouted with excitement. "Do you know what that means? You have parents!" he exclaimed.

Emma shook her head furiously. Her mind just could not wrap itself around all of this. According to the book she didn't just have parents; she had _royal_ parents, Snow White and Prince Charming in fact. _This was insane!_ _In-freaking-sane!_ This was all too brought her fingertips to her temples and rubbed in small circles feeling a headache coming on. "Henry, will you carry this please?" she asked. She had to figure out where they were going to go from here.

When Henry took the book back he paused and waited. It was as if there was a magic quill writing the story as they went. "Uhm, mom?" he asked.

"What is it, Henry?" she looked at him trying to quash the feeling of irritation she was beginning to feel. She didn't want to direct it at Henry, it wasn't his fault. It was this stupid dream.

"I think I know where we are," he said and watched as the picture on the next page came to life. He looked up at her after the picture was finished and showed her. Emma inspected it carefully. It was a picture of the two of them falling down what looked to be a rabbit hole. Now Emma knew she was losing it. "We're in Wonderland."

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

They had been walking for almost twenty minutes towards the opening she could see in the distance and Henry's pace was slowing steadily. He was getting tired and instead of stopping to rest, Emma picked her son up and placed him on her shoulders even though she was exhausted.

Sounds filled her ears; that of crickets, owls, and other things and Henry held onto her neck tighter. Between the darkness and dampness of the forest they currently found themselves in and the sounds… she felt a small chill of nervousness move its way up her spine. _Henry must be terrified._ _If we are in Wonderland, where the hell in Wonderland are we? _She wondered as she tried to navigate through the underbrush. She couldn't believe she was even entertaining the idea of this all being real. She sighed and pushed forward.

Thirty feet before the opening and light that awaited her she heard a laugh. Henry was nearly constricting her airway he was so frightened by the sound. "Henry… Can't breathe…" she coughed and pulled at his hands.

"And who do we have here?" came a moment later and she turned around coming face to face with an apparition; first a face then a tail followed by a full body within a matter of seconds. A rather large purplish-grey and teal stripped cat stared at her with teal eyes.

"It's the Cheshire cat…" Henry whispered.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," she muttered and sighed. She didn't have time for this. She needed to find a way out of this place before it really got dark and they couldn't find their way around.

"You're not Alice, who are you?" the cat asked her and swirled around like purple smoke with only its head remaining opaque.

Emma visibly tensed. "No, not Alice," she replied. "Emma."

"I'm Henry!" her ten-year-old added.

"Why then, Emma and Henry, I shall say it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Chess. However, I feel your presence will soon be discovered. I believe it in your best interest to keep moving and avoid the Queen's labyrinth at all costs," he said and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"Wait!" she called out to him.

He quickly appeared out of thin air. "Yes?" he smiled broadly.

"Where are we?"

"Why you're in Wonderland, of course," he grinned impishly.

"Where in Wonderland are we?" she asked more specifically. "And where should we go?" she wondered clueless. It was beginning to get dark and she wanted to find some place safe that she and Henry could rest.

"I'll take you to the hare and hatter but no further," the cat sighed and evaporated to the path in front of them. Emma turned around and went to say something but her mouth only hung open. "Well?" he asked.

She shook her head and started walking. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he followed the cat closely.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma had long ago lost track of time and couldn't remember if they had been walking for an hour or if it had been longer than that. Her feet were starting to hurt and the sun was now gone. It was darker than anywhere she had ever seen, probably because she was so used to the city lights and never experienced anything else. Henry still clutched her hand tightly in his own as he followed Chess. "How much farther?" her son half whined.

"Not very," Chess sighed. "The windmill is just around the next bend there you will find the Hatter," he said and disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

Henry looked around, his brown eyes searching for any sign of the cat. "Well, kid, looks like we're on our own now. Let's keep walking," Emma insisted as she pushed against her son's back. They walked a short distance and just as Chess had said windmill was around the bend.

The old building was dilapidated only half standing with large pieces of the walls and roof missing. The wings on the windmill were nearly falling off and one was actually touching the ground. Soft yellow light poured from the windows as well as the holes. Emma was almost afraid to go inside. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door putting Henry firmly behind her to protect him should anything come out of the door unexpected.

She heard footsteps and gulped audibly. Then the door opened slowly to reveal a person she had least expected. "August?"

The charming man she worked for in Boston smiled at her wearing nearly the exact same clothes as her. "Emma, I take it Chess led you here and left you in the woods?" he laughed. "So like the little bugger, here come in," he said stepping aside.

"Wait a minute," Henry said and looked confused for a moment before looking to August. "Are you the Hatter?" he asked.

August shook his head. "No, but I know him pretty well. He's a friend of mine," he replied. "But enough of that, you two look exhausted, so you must be. Come, come I will fetch you some bed clothes and you can get some much needed rest."

Emma was still too stunned to say anything. August led them upstairs and showed them to the guest room then left them to change. Emma went through the motions without saying a word. Henry watched his mother with curiousness and then he understood. "You still think this is a dream don't you?" he accused.

Emma was slightly startled at his tone. She shook it off and looked at him. "Henry, I-I don't know what I believe…" she said slowly.

"You have to believe!" he shouted at her and pulled his arms free from her grasp. "There is no other explanation!"

Emma sighed. "Come on, we're both exhausted let's just go to sleep," she said and ushered him into the bed. He went reluctantly and turned his back to her. She sighed knowing he was upset with her. He wanted her to believe in this world so badly, but she just couldn't. To her this was nothing but an extremely vivid dream.

She woke with a start clutching her chest. It was always the same dream and always the same pair of hauntingly beautiful amber eyes staring into her own. She rubbed the back of her neck and rolled her shoulders before slipping from the bed and making her away down stairs. August was sitting by the fire, the soft glow making him look younger than he was.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked. She shook her head and he motioned towards the other chair. "Join me," he offered. She sat down hesitantly and looked at him for a while before turning to the fire. Neither said a word for quite some time. "You don't believe," he stated simply.

Her eyes leapt to his figure and she studied him. Sure he was a sensible sort, but then why would he ask her such a question. "What should I believe?" she asked scoffing. "That we're in Wonderland? That my son and I – and you for that matter – were sucked into a fairy tale book?" she shook her head. "Fairy tales don't exist…"

August turned to her, almost angry. "How can you say that?" he marched right up to her. "You, of all people, should believe!"

"What are you talking about?" she stared at him wide-eyed.

He shook his head sadly and slumped into the chair. "I suppose it's my fault you don't. I did leave you after all," a shadow passed over his features. "I was supposed to stay, protect you, teach you to believe, and instead I left with the other boys… I'm sorry I did that but Emma, you have a family."

"Let me guess, Snow White and Prince Charming?" she mocked and crossed her arms. "How the hell am I supposed to believe that?"

"It's who you are; it's why you came back. They need you, we all need you!" he shouted.

"Well stop! The only person who needs me is upstairs! I didn't ask for this so don't pin all your hopes and dreams on me!"

"Please, Emma you have to believe," he said desperately. Just as he was about to continue they heard footsteps outside. August motioned for her to be quiet and he crept to the hole in the wall nearby to peek outside. He gasped and Emma jumped out of her skin when the door burst open. "It's the Queen's men!" he shouted. "Hurry, get henry!"

Emma didn't stick around long enough for him to even say that. Once she saw the soldiers with swords and heavy black armor with red embellishments she started running for the stairs. "Henry!" she shouted when she reached the top. "Henry! Wake up! We have to…" she opened the door but stopped dead in the doorway. "Go…" she finished in a whisper. Henry was gone, nowhere to be seen. She looked around, her eyes searching frantically.

August was scuffling with the soldiers down stairs. She could hear furniture breaking and glass shattering. She began throwing things around looking everywhere she could think of. _Maybe he got scared and hid under the bed or in the closet? _She checked but to no avail. Then she slid down to the floor with her head in her hands, tears forming. Her only job was to protect Henry and now he was gone.

She didn't have time to think about it much less get upset. Footsteps began to sound outside her door. She quickly grabbed hers and Henry's clothes and shoved them into a rucksack she found under the bed in her haste. She was halfway out the window when it burst open it's hinges whining in protest. "Stop!" the soldier shouted sword pointed at her and that was all the encouragement she needed to get the rest of the way out.

She lost her grip on the wing outside the window and felt herself falling. She landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. She hissed some of her ribs were probably broken. She forced herself to sit up and then stand before she took off for the forest again the rucksack in one hand while the other arm held her torso.

After several long minutes of running she tripped and fell down the side of the path. The steepness of the hill caused her to tumble and branches snagged and pulled at her. When she finally came to a stop her chest was heaving and she couldn't move. She knew she needed to get up, if she didn't they'd find her and then she wouldn't be able to rescue Henry from wherever he was or whoever took him.

She rolled onto her knees and again forced herself up with the help of a tree branch. It was still pitch black and she couldn't see a thing save for the torches that were surely following her. She shook off her fall the best she could and started running, forgetting the path in hopes that the soldiers would overlook her. She was barely holding herself up when something caught her eye. It darted between trees. At first, she thought she was seeing things but as her vision became clearer and it came closer she could see it was a white rabbit.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma groaned loudly and felt her head and tried to sit up. A sharp pain rocketed through her head and she blinked willing the thunderous blood pumping in her head to stop. "Don't," she heard from somewhere close to her. "You've got a nasty bump on your head and several broken ribs."

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The white rabbit she saw last night was staring down at her. "What happened?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"I brought you to Marmoreal, the White Queen's castle. The Red Queen's knights were after you. Do you know why?" Emma shook her head and groaned once more at her stupid decision. "Just lay still and rest while I finish."

"What is your name?" Emma asked.

"Nivins McTwisp," he replied. "That should do it," he said finishing up with the bandage on her arm. Emma immediately noticed a shift in the atmosphere of the room. "Your majesty," the little white rabbit bowed gracefully.

"How is our guest doing?" she asked as she glided across the floor towards them. Her hands were poised above her shoulders perfectly. Her white hair contrasted sharply with her black eyebrows and bright red lipstick. Her dress flowed around her ankles seamlessly.

Emma felt dizzy suddenly and images popped into her head; her and Henry at the windmill, August opening the door, Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat, the Red Queen's black armored soldiers, and Henry… gone. "Where is my son?" she asked trying to sit up. The lightheadedness got the better of her and she lost her balance.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you cannot go anywhere at the moment. You are far to injured, you must rest."

"I can't, Henry needs me," she protested.

The White Queen pressed a light hand to her shoulder and stopped her from getting up. "Dear, you can't even stand. You would surely do more harm than good in this condition. I must insist that you rest, please."

"No," Emma struggled.

The White Queen sat down and held her shoulders gently. "McTwisp," she said lightly. "Get our guest a nice dose of eplsey," she instructed. The rabbit hopped about quickly and Emma felt a sudden brief sting and then the edges of her vision started to blur.

"Henry…" Emma's eyes darted around and blinked trying to get rid of the blackness closing in. She felt her limbs grow weak and she fell back gently with the help of the woman holding her shoulders. The last image she saw was the gentle insisting face of the Queen, but her last thoughts were of her son and the need to get to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: M

Summary: Emma finds a strange book that doesn't belong to anyone she knows, nor does it seem to exist anywhere. She takes it home and on the eve of her 28th birthday her and her son are both sucked into the world it depicts.

Background: The Curse as we know it does not exist. Instead, what happened was everyone got amnesia and knows nothing about the Evil Queen or Emma, except for Pinocchio who was sent into this world with her. Twenty eight years have passed in the enchanted forest and everyone has aged except Regina and her father.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: This is going to be a fairly new experience for me. I have never gone far into the realm of fantasy before. Please review it will make me want to write more and update sooner.

A/N2: I just want to take a moment to thank all of you that have favorited, followed, or commented so far! You are my motivation to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Cora paced the floor in front of her throne waiting for word on the intruders or the arrival of her captives should her guards succeed in their task. She wanted to know who they were and why they were here. She didn't let just anyone stay in Wonderland, not since her wretched husband had banned her there. She stopped briefly and readjusted the crown on her head when the doors flew open.

"Your majesty," her captain bowed. "The intruders as you requested. There is another, however, she managed to escape," he added. The terror in his voice was the only thing that belayed his fear of what his Queen might do to him since he had failed part of his task. He dared not shake for fear that the rattling chainmail might anger her further.

The Red Queen turned to him with a fire in her eyes. "You let her escape?" her lips curled into a sneer. "You imbecile!" she yelled. She had half a mind to shove her fist into his chest and yank out his heart crushing it for his stupidity but refrained from doing so in front of the little boy in his grasp.

She attempted to smile warmly but it came out as more of a grimace, she was only known to smile when it was something sinister. "And what do we have here?" she wondered. She reached out to touch Henry's face and he jerked his head sharply freeing his jaw from her grasp.

Dark hazel eyes stared back at her in defiance. "My mom will come for me!" he shouted at her, insolence and determination flashing in his eyes. It reminded her of a younger version of her daughter. It disgusted her but she knew this would all work to her advantage. It was clear that this boy and his companion were the key to capturing the other delinquent in her forest.

"Be quiet," August shushed the boy in a harsh whimper.

"You would do well to listen to Pinocchio," she agreed. The confusion flashes across August's face. "Yes, I know who you are," she smiled coolly.

"And when she finds me she'll destroy you! You're an evil old hag!" Henry added with venom. Cora almost laughed_. Oh if he only knew just how evil she was.  
_  
"What a sharp tongue for someone so small," Cora remarked her head leaning to the side slightly. "Take them to the dungeon," she said with a wave of her hand.

Henry struggled and kicked his legs wildly striking several of the Queen's men square in the face. "My mom will find me!" he screeched as the forcibly held his limbs.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Cora laughed manically looking right at him.

Henry was still struggling with his captors when they were coming upon the dungeons. The guards descended the stairs with both Henry and Pinocchio in their grasp opening a large wooden door. They walked down a dark corridor lit by candle sconces barely bright enough to light up the floor. A large wooden and steel barred door opened to reveal a nasty cell with straw thrown about the floor and possibly what looked to be mice droppings. Henry frowned and scrunched up his nose at the sight. The soldiers shackled Henry's leg to the wall and then both of August's hands to the opposite wall. "Why aren't you fighting?" Henry yelled at him yanking on his chain.

"It's no use, you will only tire yourself and waste the energy you have left, which you will need. We have to stay strong," August explained. "I will formulate a plan in the meantime but cooperate, please, if anything happens to you..." August shook his head, he did t even want to think about the wrath that Emma would surely possess.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma slowly opened her eyes as consciousness seeped back into her mind. Her hand rose to meet the bandage on her head again and she winced. Green eyes took in her surroundings carefully taking note of everything that had happened. Her eyes fell upon a lone figure looking out the window; from her hair and her dress she guessed it was the Queen.

Her assumption was proven correct as she watched the woman turn around. "You're awake, good," she smiled brightly and glided towards her bed; black eyes focused on Emma.

"Where's my son?" Emma demanded as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"The Red Queen has taken him and your other friend. I am sorry, but do not fear, we will rescue them soon."

"We need to rescue them now," Emma said trying to sit up.

"You are still weak, we cannot risk it. The fate of all the fairy tale lands depend on you," she said just as brightly as if it were no big deal and sat on the edge of the bed.

Emma shook her head and fell back down on the bed in defeat. Then, her brain processed the last thing the Queen had said. "What are you talking about?" Emma asked turning to the Queen and grabbing her pale hand.

"Hmm?" the Queen answered but she was in a complete daze. Emma wasn't likely to get any answers anytime soon. She sighed and dropped the hand she was holding to stare at the ceiling.

She was startled when the Queen fell from the bed and started to shake violently. Emma slid herself to the edge and yelled for help. "On the 28th anniversary of her birth she shall return to the land to which she belongs and light and dark shall battle for the heart of stone," the woman whispered violently her eyes rolling back in her head. Emma shivered but heard no more as McTwisp returned with help to take the Queen away.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma was stunned into silence even long after the Queen had been taken away. _Was she talking about her? Was she the woman that the Queen had referred to? And what the hell did it mean if she was?_

Emma moved to the edge of the bed and stood up before walking over to the window gingerly holding her ribs. Her eyes took in the surrounding cherry blossoms and she rubbed the back of her neck with her uninjured hand. The castle and the grounds were beautiful; there was no doubt about that. She sighed and leaned against the window pane.

A few moments later she went to the bathroom. What she saw when she looked in the mirror made her frown. She had large purple bags under her eyes and her hair was matted down against her head in every which direction. She sighed heavily and began removing her clothes and bandages. She turned the faucet and let the gigantic tub fill with warm water before she checked it.

It felt heavily as she sunk into it and let it work out all the soreness of her body. Her mind was racing and it was beginning to get a lot harder for her to call this - whatever this was - a dream like she had been from the beginning. All the reasons she formulated amounted to nothing, she needed answers, but first she had to rescue Henry.

When she emerged from her bath she found it much harder to tend to her wounds than it was to strip her body of the bandages. She sighed and gave in calling for help. Much to her surprise and relief it was the Queen who had come to her aid.

"Emma," she greeted.

The blonde grunted and plopped on to the bed. She allowed the Queen to take care of her and once the woman was finished Emma reached for her hand before she could walk away. "This is real, isn't it?" she asked softly not meeting the onyx eyes above her.

"I'm afraid so," the Queen replied softly.

"And who am I?" Emma asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"Only you can know that," the Queen replied cryptically. "I apologize for the incident earlier, I faint now and again," she offered with a small smile and brief shrug of her shoulders.

"Wait," Emma blinked. "You don't remember anything you had said?" she asked. The Queen looked at Emma with confusion written plainly across her face. "You said _on the 28th anniversary of her birth she shall return to the land to which she belongs and light and dark shall battle for the heart of stone_, what did you mean? Were you talking about me?" Emma said a little more demandingly than she had meant to.

The Queen shook her head her white curls bouncing around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, dear; I do not know of what you speak. Now, come, let us prepare for your daring rescue," she said.

Emma watched the Queen walk away dumbfounded. _How could she not know what she had said? _The blonde followed her wordlessly wanting to get started doing something, anything to save Henry. When she finally broke out of her haze she looked around finding herself in an armory of sorts. "Ah, the Princess has awakened from her slumber," she heard and turned sharply to her left finding a blonde with wavy yellow curls flowing around her shoulders. "I was wondering when we would be starting your training."

"Training?" Emma asked. She looked to the Queen and then back to the blonde confused.

"Why yes," the Queen replied. "My Champion will train you in using the sword, possibly the bow for an added element of stealth," the woman shook her fist excitedly. "You must learn to defend yourself and plan a tactical attack in order to mount a rescue of such proportions. Even then you are not guaranteed success," she said before leaving.

Emma looked the blonde up and down, she was thin and didn't even look as if she could hold a sword let alone swing one. "I'm sorry, but this is all too much," she laughed softly with a shake of her head.

"Pick up your sword," the blonde instructed and pushed off the wall where she was leaning. She circled Emma watching her with pointed grey eyes. "I am the Queen's Champion and I will instruct you in how to wield a shield and sword." Emma shook her head and picked up the weapon. She hefted it in her hands before rolling her shoulders and charging at the other blonde. The armored woman moved out of Emma's way easily and she fell forward with an oomph. "You are rash," she spoke evenly as if she wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Stop, think before you attack, study your opponent, then strike."

Emma growled at her and charged forward after scrambling to her feet. The blonde shook her head and spun out of her line of motion and then pushed her to the ground. "Ugh!" Emma groaned in frustration.

"Stop!" the blonde yelled at Emma. "You are clearly far to rash to learn the proper techniques for a long sword. Your movements are quick and far better suited to short swords. Maybe if you can learn some patients you can also learn to wield a bow."

Emma picked herself up off the ground and stared at the blonde. "Who are you?"

"I am Alice," the blonde replied.

Recognition spread across Emma's face. "Of course," she shook her head. She moved to walk forward but faltered in step nearly losing her balance.

"I believe we should stop for the day. You must rest, we continue tomorrow at day break," Alice said. "I will send the Queen to tend to your wounds."

"I'm fine," Emma stated holding her ribs. "I'll be able to take care of myself," she said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't be obtuse. The Queen is the best practioner of the healing arts in Wonderland. I will send for her and she will tend to you," the blonde said with finality and helped Emma to her room.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma woke up to whispers and slowly lifted one eyelid. McTwisp was standing next to her bed looking over at her while the Queen changed her bandages. "Who is she?" the rabbit asked.

The Queen sighed. "I wish I knew, Nivins, but I do not."

"Alice called her the Princess, what did she mean?"

The Queen shook her head. "I think that was just Alice's way of mocking our guest," the Queen supplied.

Nivins' nose twitched his whiskers bouncing about his nose. "That's rude," he said and disappeared from Emma's view.

She sighed feeling a cooling sensation on her shoulder. "You're awake," the Queen smiled. "Wonderful, breakfast will be in just a little while and then you will begin your training with Alice. She has informed me that you will be taking up short swords and learn to dual wield. How exciting," the Queen clapped. Emma barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. This woman was altogether too chipper for her liking.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma twisted to her right going down on one knee as she brought her left hand up to block a heavy blow from the blonde. She grit her teeth together and then pushed off with her right knee using the blonde's momentum to her advantage knocking her back several feet as she pushed up and threw her left arm up. Sparks flew as metal scraped against metal and Emma was now on two feet holding her defensive stance with one sword eye level and the other protecting her stomach.

The Champion carefully stepped backwards and circled around Emma, her left foot inching to the right slowly as her right shifted back. Emma waited for the blonde's next attack. Normally Alice would double back around her, stop, and gather her sword with both hands before she moved to strike at Emma's feet. The first few times she had completely caught her off guard but this time the blonde was ready and jumped over the blade twisting in the air bring her own swords close to Alice's neck. The other blonde barely had time to dodge Emma's attack and stumbled into the rack of spears behind her.

A loud clatter sounded and Alice reached out dropping her sword to keep herself from falling. Emma had thought she had her right where she wanted her and was closing in quickly, swords pointed forward. Alice rolled to her right and over the her sword successfully picking the weapon back up and blocking Emma's whirling attack.

Emma could feel the sweat dripping off her brow and steadily flowing down her back and between her breasts. Her breathing was severely labored. They had been at this for hours now and no end was in sight. At least not until she saw a brief drop in Alice's defense; a small opening that Emma could exploit, and that's when she made her move. She ran at Alice and dropped to her knees sliding across the floor leaning back as she did to block the low attack from the Champion then twirled on her knees somehow pulling her feet around so she sprang up so fast that Alice had no time to block her. Her right arm came down on top of the sword heavily while her left lifted from the bottom and sent the sword skyward. Emma used her momentum swinging her right leg up with a round house type of kick hitting Alice square in the chest.

The Champion stumbled backwards arms flailing about a surprised look plastered on her face. Emma came at her again this time dropping low to her left knee and sweep kicking Alice's legs from under her. When Emma was finally standing upright Alice was flat on her back rubbing the back of her head looking up at her wide-eyed. Emma's chest heaved with each breath as she looked down at the other blonde. "You have mastered your skills in the short sword," the blonde wheezed with a smile. "I cannot teach you any more, you have surpassed my own skill." Emma smiled back and put her swords down so she could help Alice to her feet. "Thank you," Alice replied.

Emma nodded. "You're welcome, thank you for teaching me."

"You're a pretty determined person, it was only a matter of time before you got the hang of it," Alice said brushing herself off.

Emma picked up her swords and sheathed them in their scabbard. "I'd still like to learn the bow, would you be teaching me?" she asked as they walked towards her chambers. She was in desperate need of a shower.

Alice shook her head. "I will not I'm afraid. But Nivins is quite adept with the bow, maybe you should ask him," Alice suggested.

Emma looked at her like she had three heads. Surely no rabbit his size could shoot a bow and have it go very far. But then again she had underestimated Alice and the woman had proved to be just as strong if not stronger than her when they had started sparring. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Okay, I'll do that," she said and watched Alice smile with approval before skipping off to the Queen's quarters no doubt. Emma had seen them together more than once in the garden and the second time they had shared a kiss thinking no one was looking. It didn't bother the blonde, just served to show her what was missing from her life.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma had just finished bathing and was now dressed in fluffy grey pajamas that could be compared to sweats if anything in Wonderland could remotely come close to the sweats she would wear at home. She padded through the castle in search for Nivins, the white rabbit, hoping she would bump into him as she usually would, but she wasn't having any luck.

No matter, she was content to roam the castle. There was still much of it she hadn't seen. She dallied down the corridor to her right looking at the fascinating paintings that adorned the walls. She had learned that most of them were recreations of Alice's great battle against the White Queen's sister's pet Jabberwocky. A very odd name for a creature, Emma would have just called it a dragon. She moved from painting to painting inspecting it as if it were a picture in a book. She had always loved the illustrations in her books when she was a girl. She was so intrigued and enraptured by the scenes she hadn't noticed the change in atmosphere or the darkened walls of the hallway. Before she knew it she was lost.

She stepped back from a fairly gruesome painting with a no-faced knight charging into a crowd of soldiers, short swords at the ready. It gave her a chill but she brushed it off and simply figured the oddity of the whole thing was what bothered her. Her eyes followed along the hallway and it also gave her a chill. It was eerie to say the least. On each side of the wall were sconces that held four candles but as you descended deeper into the corridor one by one the candles lessened.

Curiosity got the better of her and she continued down the hall keeping her eyes peeled and ready for anything. Her muscles twitched slightly in anticipation of action. At the end of the hall was a large metal door with a small peephole big enough for someone's head. She couldn't help herself; she had to see what was inside, or rather who was inside, especially after she heard the clinking of metal chains. She reached to door and pressed her hands to it trying to get a good position to rear up on her tippy toes.

"Why hello, dearie," a voice called out to her from the cell. "It is mighty nice of you to come visit me, but you mustn't dawdle, for if you are caught the consequences would be great," the same smarmy voice said with a sing song tone.

"Who are you?"

"Ah," he started. "That is not the question you came here to ask, now is it?" she could hear him shuffling around inside. "No, you came to ask me who it is you are, didn't you, dearie?" suddenly a face flashed before her and she jumped backwards. His face was barely light but she could make out the scaly like features of his green-ish skin. She nodded even though she continued to stand where she was instead of peering into the cell again. This man gave her the creeps. "Well then, who are you…" he stepped back from the little window and she could hear him pacing.

She chanced a look into the window and stood back up on her tippy toes. "Wait…"

He was back in an instant. "I'll tell you, but it'll cost you," he sniveled mischievously.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes desperately searching his face for answers.

Suddenly, he was upside down and the whole thing disturbed the blonde a great deal. "Why the name of your unborn child of course," he cackled.

Emma shook her head. "But I'm not…" she was confused.

"Oh but you will be…" he smiled with a knowing smarm. "I want the name of your unborn child should it be another boy…"

"Wait, how do you know I already have a son?" she questioned the impish looking man.

"Why I can see into the future of course," he stated with a giggled. "Now, do we have a deal?" he asked.

"A name, that is all?" Emma asked. The man nodded. "Very well, I would name another son, should I have one, Ayden," she replied.

He smiled as if he had won and faced away from her. "You are the long lost daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, but alas, they do not know you exist. They think you dead, so even if you should see them they would not recognize you. For that to happen you must break the curse…"

"What curse?" she asked.

He turned back to her with a smarmy grin. "The Evil Queen's curse of course," he replied.

"What did she do?" Emma asked.

He shook his index finger at her. "Ah ah ah, each question is deal that must be made and I've already answered two. You've gotten a freebee, I'm afraid I can't answer another without a deal…" he smirked at her evilly.

"Funny how deals work," she stated crossing her arms, his smirk turned into a frown. "Oh yes, I figured out who you were when you asked for my second son's name. The funny thing is, I'm not quite sure what I would name him. It could be Ayden, Aaron, Derek, Liam, Shaun… who knows," she shrugged. "It really depends on who I am with if I am with anyone," she smiled.

"You tricked me!" he replied angrily. "Give me a name!" he thrashed around the cell bouncing off the walls angrily. He should have seen it coming. He was spending far too much time cooped up in this cage to have his mind in the right place to keep from being tricked in such a way. "Give me a name!" he shouted. "GIVE ME A NAME!"

"Sorry, but you lost this time, Rumplestiltskin…" she said and turned around walking back down the corridor leaving him yelling after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: M

Summary: Emma finds a strange book that doesn't belong to anyone she knows, nor does it seem to exist anywhere. She takes it home and on the eve of her 28th birthday her and her son are both sucked into the world it depicts.

Background: The Curse as we know it does not exist. Instead, what happened was everyone got amnesia and knows nothing about the Evil Queen or Emma, except for Pinocchio who was sent into this world with her. Twenty eight years have passed in the enchanted forest and everyone has aged except Regina and her father. She is frozen in time Regina's father is King.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: This is going to be a fairly new experience for me. I have never gone far into the realm of fantasy before. Please review it will make me want to write more and update sooner.

**SOOOO... I know it's been since like June or July buuuut, I hope you are all still interested! I had and still have a lot going on but I had a strike of inspiration with the new season. Sorry it took me so long, I am also working on some other stories and updates so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks again to everyone following and favoriting! **

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

"What in the Goddess' name were you thinking?" Alice yelled at Emma while pacing the floor of the throne room. The Queen simply sat with her head propped up with her elbow. "He could have tricked you in to setting him free! Do you know how dangerous he is?" she shrieked. "He is not to be talked to, not to be dealt with!"

Emma cringed, she knew Alice was right. "I didn't know!" Emma said defensively. "It's not like you ever told me that any part of the castle was off limits! There wasn't a sign!"

"What? The darkening corridor wasn't a hint for you?" Alice shouted.

The Queen held her hand up. "Enough, Alice," she sighed. "You are not to go near that hallway again. The south tower is off limits to everyone, myself included," the Queen conceded. "And for good reason, he is not to be taken lightly my dear, Emma. The man is a monster, willing to bargain for anything so long as he benefits from it. I doubt even I could refuse a deal from that creature should my heart desire it and he would know if it did and present it in the best light possible to trick you into doing what he wants. No good will come of his deals. You must promise not to see him again."

"I promise, your majesty," Emma flushed and bowed reply to show her apologetic nature.

"Now that we have discussed your transgression and deemed that it will not happen again, I have two things for you," the White Queen said with excitement.

She looked to Alice and her champion nodded before handing her majesty a parcel. "My Queen," Alice bowed deeply.

The White Queen took it with a smile and stood from her throne. "This came into my possession as a gift from the Queen of Crispin. For what I do not remember," she said with a brief flitter of confusion. "I wish to give it to you, I believe you to be in more need of it than I."

Emma stepped forward gazing upon the Queen's face. A smile adorned the beautiful porcelain skin. "Thank you, your majesty," Emma accepted the parcel.

"Now, Alice has informed me that she no longer has anything to teach you," the White Queen said.

"Except maybe to not snoop around one's castle," the other blonde commented in a low whisper.

If the Queen heard it, it did not show on her face. "She said you would benefit from learning another form of weaponry. Perhaps a bow?" the Queen suggested.

"Whatever you wish to teach me, I will gladly learn to the fullest of my ability, your majesty," Emma replied.

"It is settled then, Nivins will begin your lessons tomorrow, I shall inform him immediately. As for your bow, please see the weapons master, he will craft it for you from the finest material available," the Queen said and then dismissed Emma.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma sat on her bed with a soft sigh. She was barely able to wrap her head around having parent much less parents that were fairy tale characters out of a children's book. "I have parents..." she whispered to herself disbelievingly. Her entire life all she wanted was to know her parents, to know she wasn't alone in the world. And now she knew, but they would not remember her, would not know her or Henry. The thought made her sad and all the more determined.

She tore through the wrapping of her parcel from the right end until the paper sack fell to the ground with a soft whooshing sound. A dark forest green fabric was left in her hands. It was silky to the touch on one side and velvety on the other. She shook it out to full length as she stood revealing a long cloak. She gasped as her eyes roamed over the expensive fine fabric with intricate golden inlays that seemed to glow at her touch.

She turned it around and flung it around her shoulders with a practiced ease. It fit perfectly as she held it in place by the lapels of the hood. She felt along the lapels for a clip of some sort to secure it around her neck, once she did she noticed her appearance changed. Her hair became longer and the blonde hair dye simply disappeared leaving a darker auburn color in its wake. When she pulled the cloak off, much to her amazement, her appearance remained the same. "Maybe it is what I would have looked like had I grown up in fairy tale land?" she thought out loud with wonderment tinting her voice.

"You're correct," she heard and turned around to see Alice in her doorway. "But it is not the cloak that has changed your appearance," she added.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked puzzled.

Alice pushed off the doorway and entered Emma's chambers. "You've accepted who you are and where you came from." Emma slowly nodded trying to figure out how growing up here would have made a difference in her appearance but decided not to dwell on it because it made her head hurt. She pulled her hair back and tied it. "It's not a bad look on you," Alice finished. "I'm sorry for yelling, he's just a very dangerous creature."

Emma nodded. "I understand and I knew who he was after I started talking with him. I know of his deals from stories, obviously not the very worst of them but I knew to make sure that whatever deal I made would not be to his benefit."

"Good, but please, do not speak to him again," Alice asked.

"I won't," Emma replied and took the cloak off. She folded it gently and placed it on her bed. "Who is the Queen of Crispin?" she asked the blonde.

"Snow White," Alice replied. The breath left Emma's lungs in a whoosh, her eyes widening. She placed her hand over her heart as it beat wildly against her chest and her step faltered. Alice went to her and held her steady. "Are you alright?"

Emma looked up at the blonde and shook her head. "Snow White is my mother," she said softly.

Alice took two steps back shaking her head. "Princess," she said and bowed deeply.

Emma shook her head. "I assure you I am no princess," she said. "I only found out a short while ago, Rumpelstiltskin told me when I made a deal with him…"

"You must go to them after you have saved your son, they will help you," Alice said.

Emma shook her head demurely, "He said they would not remember me."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged sadly and sat on her bed. "Would you leave please? I'd like to be alone." The blonde nodded knowing that the brunette needed some time alone. Emma sat there for a while then she laid back into the plush pillows on her bed and stared at the ceiling as fresh tears trekked down her face.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

After she woke up the next morning and had breakfast with the Queen, she made her way to the armory. The door was already open so she wandered inside and looked around. Her eyes scanned the walls as her feet lead her around the room. Something gleaming in the morning light caught her attention. She went to it as if inexplicably drawn towards the weapon. She couldn't explain it; she just felt such a magnetic pull.

Coming upon the center table Emma ran her finger tips delicately across the intricate gold and silver leaf design that was inlaid along the back of the mahogany bow. It matched the design on her mother's cloak perfectly. Along the upper and lower limbs was an additional limb that went half the distance to each nock. The string was pulled through each nock and tied off at each of the smaller limb tips along the back of the bow. The quiver and arrows were of similar design with accents of dark brown and green. The entire set was unbelievably exquisite.

She lifted the bow with both hands shocked it was so light. It barely weighed anything at all. "It's made of the finest and lightest wood in all the land," the husky male voice startled her. "My apologies, I am Sir Thomas, the weapons master. When the Queen told me of your cloak I took it upon myself to make these for you. I do hope it pleases you," he said.

Emma nodded. "They're beautiful, thank you," she smiled and looked down to examine them more.

"Well, go on," he encouraged. "Pick it up. Get a feel for her so that you may familiarize yourself with how she feels. She will be of great use to you in your trials," he spoke cryptically.

"Trials?" she questioned but when she went to look for him he was no longer standing where he had appeared. She sighed but picked up her things just the same. She'd certainly have to get used to the weightlessness of her bow, it was much lighter than her swords.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Nivins was already waiting for her outside when she arrived on the archery green. Targets were set up at different intervals and heights. The rabbit was tapping his foot impatiently. "You're late," he said irritated.

Emma shrugged with a small smile playing on her lips. She really did it just to mess with him. "It was just a minute, Whitey, calm down," she smirked.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened then he simply glared at her. He noticed her things and huffed. "You will practice with these," he said kick a quiver towards her. "They are blunt practice arrows," he explained. "In case you hit anyone," he added. Emma glared at him but picked up the practice arrows and followed. "Now, first you must learn stance and aim," he instructed hopping up onto a bale of hay.

"Okay, so how should I stand?"

"Which hand is your strong hand?" he asked.

"My right," Emma replied.

"Then, you will hold the bow with your left and pull back on the string with your right. But before you do that you will need two more pieces of equipment," he said and pointed to the gloves. They were a dark brown leather, fingerless, and stopped at her wrists. "The Queen had them shortened," he said. "She thought you would appreciate if they were easy to get on and off. Now, on they go," he instructed.

Emma slipped them on and flexed her hands. "Okay," she said.

"Good, now stand with your left half of your body facing the target and hold the bow steady. With your right hand draw up an arrow and notch it against the string." Emma looked confused as she tried to figure out how to notch the arrow. When Nivins finally did it for her she glared at him. "You were taking too long," he replied.

"Whatever, what's next?"

"Pull back on the string holding the arrow loosely with your right first and second fingers, keep your hand level and steady as you pull back, hold your palm against your cheek, stopping when your fingers are just beyond your nose." She did as instructed. "Now, let go," he said. When she did the arrow whizzed through the air and skid off the target thudding against a nearby tree. "Not bad, again," he commanded.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma sighed as she trudged to the archery green. Nivins was already waiting. "You're shooting multiple arrows this session. Gear up," he commanded and hopped up onto the hay bale.

Emma nodded and pulled her gloves on quickly before taking the practice arrows out and readying them. "What are my targets today?" she asked.

"Those," Nivins pointed to the spoons lined up on a branch a good hundred paces out.

"Are you insane?" she asked. "I've done long range but you want me to hit more than one?"

"Yes," he said. "Now, begin."

Emma sighed and shook her head. She readied her bow and set up the arrows. She stacked three and lifted the bow tilting it on its side. A few seconds later Emma released the string and two of the three spoons fell. She looked back to Nivins and shook her head. "No way…"

"As much as it pains me to say it, you have a natural gift. Your abilities with the short swords, daggers, and bow all point to you being an excellent ranger. I would think your tracking skills are very good as well. I've set up a rather extensive amount of targets around the green. Why don't you practice some more and see how many you can hit with one shot and then at the end we shall have a competition judged by the Queen."

"You're on," she smirked.

An hour later Nivins and her were standing side by side; Alice and the Queen were several paces off to their left by a large tree. "Very well, let us get started. Points will be allotted by style and completion. Your first task is to shot a target at fifty paces, closest gets the allotted points."

"How do we get points for style for something like that?" Emma asked.

"Oh, be creative," Alice smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to the target. "By all means, ladies first," Nivins said. She nodded and took aim with her bow a few seconds later she released the string and arrow. It landed just outside the very center of the target and she smiled as she turned back to the rabbit. "Very nice shot," he said before stepping up to the mark they set. "But watch how it's done," he smirked. He started bouncing up and down on one foot as he took aim and let his arrow go. It hit the back of hers and split it down the center.

"Sorry Emma, but Nivins took the first round," the Queen said.

"Be more creative," Alice said under her breath as they moved on to the next part of the course.

"This time, you are required to split the apple, perfectly down the center. Each of you has two shots," she said.

"Well, Nivins since I went first last time, why don't you take the honors this time," she said.

He smirked and shook his head but went first anyway. His shot was perfect, he did the exact same thing he had the first time, bouncing up and down but this time on the other leg. She looked around as she stepped up to the mark. What could she use or do, that was different and would earn her more points she wondered. She bit her lip and then it hit her, she held up her hand briefly and walked under the tree where the apples were set on top of the branches. No branches were obstructing her view from the sky. She walked backwards back to the mark and took aim. She took a deep breath and then pointed her arrow up in the sky counting to five before letting it go.

After the audible twang she looked back to the apple and waited and waited and waited. Nivins started tapping his foot. "She obviously over shot it," he said.

"Let us just wait a moment more," the Queen said with a smile. Then a loud splitting sound of the apple being de-cored caught their attention. Emma's arrow had pierced it completely down the center from above. "Well done Emma, you won this round," she announced.

They moved on to another area. "This is it," Alice said. "The last round, whoever can hit the most targets wins," she handed Nivins a quiver of red arrows with a big white ball on the end with a red powder while Emma's were blue. "On the Queen's mark," she said.

"You may begin," the Queen stated.

Suddenly animals and servants were running about wildly, ducking in and out of cover. Emma caught on pretty quickly and started to shot rapidly one right after the other almost never missing. She paid no attention to Nivins until she saw him hop off towards the chaos the crow in the middle of the field. She wasn't going to let him win. She rushed in after him grabbing an arrow from her quiver smacking each person or animal she passed with the powdered end of it until she was no longer near any of them and shot it. She continued like that until the whistle was blown.

She and Nivins were both out of breath and took the water offered to them by one of the servants who did not participate graciously. "Thanks," Emma said and took a large gulp. The Queen and Alice tallied up the results.

"Well it seems as if we have a tie," the Queen said after she conferred with Alice.

Emma shook her head. "No, we don't," and lifted Nivins' tail. There was a blue spot on his rear end. He tried to look over his shoulder at himself but wound up running in a circle instead.

"That's not fair!"

"Why not? No one said that you or I were not allowed to hit the other," Emma reasoned with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"Emma has won," Alice grinned. "Finally, someone has knocked you down a few notches!" she pointed to the rabbit who glared at her.

"Alice and Emma are correct, I did not specify that you could not target each other," the Queen smiled. "Well played Emma."

"Thank you, your majesty," Emma bowed.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

They were all walking inside when the Queen took Emma by the hand and led her towards the tea room. "You're ready," she said with a proud happy look.

Emma stared at her before it clicked. "I guess I am," she replied and sat down in one of the leather backed chairs.

The Queen sat across from her. "You look sad," she observed.

Emma shook her head. "I'm a terrible mother," she said softly.

The Queen forced Emma to look at her. "No you are not. You have done all of this with your son in mind, to prepare yourself for his rescue. You needed time to heal. He will forgive you."

Emma looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. "I forgot about him," she whispered. "I0I had fun today…" she looked down at her hands. "How can I be a good mother when I forgot about him and I was happy."

"You forgot because I made it so. I wanted you to be able to focus on really training and I knew after the first night when we had to give you medicine to just sleep that we would need to use it again so that you would not be distracted."

"You made me forget him?" Emma asked.

"It was necessary, but now it is beginning to wear off and you are remembering what you have to do and why, the difference now is that you are ready to take on the Red Queen's forces."

"Thank you, I appreciate all you've taught me."

"You are welcome. Now is there anything that I can get for you for your journey? I am assuming you will want to get started immediately." Emma nodded and rattled off a list of things she could think of offhand that she might need.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Summary: Emma finds a strange book that doesn't belong to anyone she knows, nor does it seem to exist anywhere she has looked. She takes it home and on the eve of her 28th birthday and her and her son are both sucked into the world it depicts.

Background: The Curse as we know it does not exist. Instead, what happened was everyone got amnesia and knows nothing about the Evil Queen or Emma, except for Pinocchio who was sent into this world with her. Twenty eight years have passed in the enchanted forest and everyone has aged except Regina and her father. She is frozen in time Regina's father is King.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: This is going to be a fairly new experience for me. I have never gone far into the realm of fantasy before. Please review it will make me want to write more and update sooner.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma looked around her room giving it the once over to make sure she had everything she would need. She had already packed three days worth of dried fruit, bread, cheese, a canteen of water, and salted meat, a metal bar to strike to light a fire, supplied to clean her blades, bandages should she need them, and a change of linens. She nodded to herself in approval before lacing up her boots and then fastening her mother's cloak around herself. She leaned over to gather her hair and tied it loosely with a thin strand of leather. She only now had to arm herself.

She buckled her belt around her waist that held the scabbard for her short swords and sheathed them at her hip on her right side. She sheathed the smaller daggers into her boots on the inseam of her legs. Then, Emma tied her sack shut before putting her arms through each leather strap. And finally, she lifted the quiver that held her bow and arrows over her head and let it rest over her right shoulder.

There was a knock at her chamber door and as she turned to face the entryway it swung open revealing a worried looking Queen. "Your Grace," Emma greeted with a small dip of her head.

"Lady Swan, I implore you, wait until the morrow?" the White Queen asked with concern.

Emma shook her head. "I can't, Henry needs me," she replied. "Besides, it will be better if I approach in darkness. I will be less vulnerable."

The White Queen sighed in defeat. "Then allow me to at least bestow an enchantment upon your cloak to keep you hidden from sight," she stated leaving no room for argument.

The brunette nodded. "Very well," she smiled.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma walked in the direction of the Red Queen's castle at a brisk pace until she reached the forest. From here she decided to take an off path approach so she would be less detectable. The moon above shone brightly casting a silvery glow over the forest and lit her path allowing her to make good time and reach a desirable distance before she made camp. She ducked under a branch and spotted a cave just beyond twenty yards that would be perfect for shelter.

Once inside she unloaded herself taking only her daggers and a short sword with her to gather some firewood and kindling. She came back, lit the fire, and cooked some meat to go with the rest of her meal. With her stomach full she watched the sky as the stars disappeared and the sun rose. She waited until the sun was high in the sky and finally slept until nightfall.

She woke to the owls hooting wildly and immediately picked up camp and tried to remove as much evidence to her presence as possible. The moon and stars were both extremely bright again and she easily found her way through the densely populated forest. She heard a sound several yards in front of her and crouched low pulling the hood over her head to hide herself. Her eyes darted between the trees and bushes littering the forest floor looking for any sign of movement. There was none but the forest had gone eerily quiet. Something was off.

"Where'd she go?" someone said from her left. She looked over and saw two of the guards dressed in the same garb as the ones that took Henry.

"I don't know, but the Queen is not going to like this," the other said.

Emma listened to their conversation quietly following them as they lead her to the castle. She watched them from the edge of the forest as they approached the ugly black behemoth. She would wait until the next nightfall to infiltrate the castle. She climbed up a nearby tree and perched herself on a sturdy branch and ate by the moonlight her eyes trained on the castle.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma woke just after dusk and looked to the castle immediately because she heard shouting. An army of twenty something soldiers of the Royal Guard marched towards her. The one on horseback was scanning the tree line; she assumed he was the captain. She climbed down the tree quickly but carefully and doubled back to a cave she had passed the night before.

"I don't understand," one of them said shaking his head as he looked up at his commander. "The Queen said there was a magical disturbance at the border, yet there is no one at the coordinates she suggested."

"Keep looking," the captain barked. "The Queen is a very powerful witch. If she felt a breach, then there was one. And we will not return to the castle until we find it."

Emma observed them from the mouth of the cave. The captain and a few others made camp directly outside. "Send Lodham out to scout the perimeter, fifteen paces," he ordered as he dismounted. Another guard close to the captain started gathering firewood. Emma quietly slipped outside the cave using her cloak and dodged her way around the outskirts of the camp to get a better idea of how many soldiers there actually were.

She counted twenty apart from the other five, most situated several paces away from the original bunch. Emma assumed those with the captain were his lieutenants. She also took note of where they placed their supplies and weapons. She perched herself beside a downed tree that hid her from sight but gave her an unobstructed view of their camp and waited until they fell asleep.

The moon was directly above when the last few guards nodded off. Only two were left awake to keep watch. She circled around, crouched low and pulled a dagger. She moved tree to tree until she was directly behind the one. She slowly stood to full height and slammed the dagger into the small space between his shoulder plate and helmet severing the major artery. She put her left arm around his torso and yanked him back into the shadows before pulling her dagger free.

She looked up seeing the other one look around for the guard she had just taken out and quickly darted across the earth towards him. She lunged with all her might dagger outstretched and hit him directly in the chest burying her dagger into the space in between his shoulder plate and arm plate. He fell backwards hitting the ground with a thud of clanking metal. She was about to yank her dagger free when he grabbed her arm. She picked up the nearest rock a little bigger than her hand and smashed it against his head.

She stood dropping the rock and quickly looked around. The closest guards to her were stirring from their slumber. She ran into the forest quickly to become less visible. A shout came from the guard next to the one she had just killed. "Up! Up! Get up!" he shook the guard next to him and then the next. He kicked their boots and forced them all up. "Whatever is out here has killed two of our ranks! We must be alert!" he shouted.

Within minutes they were all awake and scrambling for their weapons. Emma watched from a safe distance and wished she had been able to dispose of them like she had planned. She pulled her bow from the quiver on her back and notched an arrow holding three others in her two free fingers of her right hand and started firing rapidly. She hit the first in the shoulder, missed the second as he dodged, and hit the other two in the head. By now they were well aware of her presence so she took off towards the right hoping to draw them from the fires and lose them in the forest.

She hadn't noticed the clouds forming above and was shocked when the sky seemed to open up. It hampered her movements to some degree but she still managed to flank the soldiers that were following her and clambered up a tree. She leapt to a sturdy branch on the next few trees to get into a better position. She hovered above them waiting for the perfect opening to make sure she was as efficient as possible. She pulled her daggers and dropped onto two of them sinking the knives into the backs of their necks severing the spinal cords of both guards. She drew the one in her right hand free and threw it at the guard charging her hitting him square in the face.

One of them grabbed her from behind around her neck and she used his forward momentum to send him tumbling over her and she pulled one of her swords forcing it through his chest plate. A loud shriek from behind her and turned around. She twirled and made the guard miss then kicked him in the back sending him sprawling. She closed in on him quickly and slammed her foot down on his throat. Then, it was quiet.

Her eyes darted around looking for any others and then she stealthily moved back around to where she knew the captain was. They were beginning to blockade and fortify the cave and she could not let that happen. She drew her bow and arrows firing as she ran towards them. She dodged a branch, jumped over a rock, side stepped the tree and lunged forward plunging her arrow into the lookout and then notching it taking out the next guard.

She notched three more and took out the guards to the captain's right. Startled he jerked his head watching his lieutenants fall and then his gaze fell on her. He growled and charged at her. She pulled a dagger and took it by the tip throwing at the one to her left. He fell to the ground with a thud.

She took her bow and swiftly fired at the remaining guards leaving only the captain for her to deal with. She removed her quiver and dropped it along with her bow by her feet and pulled both her short swords with a calm determination.

The captain was only ten paces off screaming fiercely with a large war axe over his head. He reared back and took a large swing but Emma saw it coming and jumped back out of the way. She twisted to her left and drove the pommel of her sword in her right hand to the back of his head. He fell against the tree barely keeping his balance. He snarled and spun himself around quickly coming at her. She ducked his swing and ran under him. He changed direction quicker than she expected and knocked one of her swords out of her hand.

He sneered at her, his eyes wide with rage. "You killed my men!" he roared. "Now, I will kill you!" he lifted the axe over his head and swung. Emma side stepped the large blow and jumped back when he kept swinging. Left then right and left then right she moved as he swung relentlessly. She stopped when she backed into a tree and took a deep breath waiting for him to see the opportunity she falsely presented him.

He swung hard and she dropped to the forest floor. The axe hit and was imbedded into the tree. She then kicked his legs out from under him as he was trying to pull it free. She was on him in a flash bearing her sword down on him. "My son," she breathed harshly. "Where is he?" she demanded. Her sword pointed at his throat.

He snarled at her and spit in her face. "Go ahead, kill me!" he spat. "I won't tell you!"

She hit him with the pommel of her sword breaking his nose. "Try again!" she sneered.

"Piss off!" he gritted through his teeth before lifting his neck and head-butting her in the mouth. Her head was propelled backwards on her neck and he shoved her into the dirt. He reached for the sword she had dropped and climbed on top of her. He used one hand to hold the blade and the other to squeeze the breath from her.

She struggled. Her hands clawed at his wrapped around her throat. She tried to buck him off. She couldn't breathe. Her vision was becoming blurry. _Henry. _She had to get to Henry. Her hand reached out for something anything hard. Her fingertips flexed when her hand ghosted over a rock the size of her palm. If she could only get it a little closer. Her eyes darted back to the captain sneering at her, her own sword pointed at her.

She used all her might and determination she had left and willed her fingers to stretch to reach. Then, finally, it was in her grasp and she heaved it up smacking him dead in the temple with the object. She dazed him enough to get in another blow and another and another until he lay there unmoving.

She wasted no time in cleaning her weapons. She couldn't think about what she had done. It made her sick to her stomach. It made her want to vomit. She did what she had to. That's what she told herself. But sitting in the midst of the firelight in the middle of the cave just staring out at the wreckage and utter carnage she had caused made her feel horrible. She couldn't bring herself to eat because the sight was so gruesome though she knew she needed her strength after the battle she had just endured; she'd need it but she just couldn't.

Instead she waited until the nausea passed and gathered her things. She had paid close attention to where the guards had exited and it was time for her to try to get in somehow. She put the fire out by kicking up some dirt and smothering it before she left.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

She supposed it was a good thing that she felt guilty she thought as she pulled her hood up and moved out of the tree line and into the flat lands surrounding the castle. It at least meant she had a conscience. She grimaced and reminded herself again she was only doing it because she had to and continued forward slowly out of exhaustion.

She stopped shy of the castle wall sensing something was off. She could feel some sort of current almost. Her eyes searched the wall carefully; what exactly she was looking for she didn't know. She pulled a dagger from her boot and held it up against the wall. A light purplish mist was barely noticeable against the blade. "Magic," she muttered. She knew because when the White Queen cast the enchantment on her cloak she saw the exact same mist, granted it had been a much lighter color whereas this was much more dense almost black in color.

She sheathed the dagger and pulled a sword instead to get a better idea of how far along the mist covered. She walked the length of this particular wall and found a vulnerable spot just big enough she'd be able to crawl through. It was at the drainage opening and likely would be a smelly journey but one that would probably prove to be less detectable.

She folded up her cloak and put it inside her sack to keep it from getting nasty with all the guck she was about to crawl through. No doubt they used it for many things such as emptying chamber pots. The thought alone made her cringe never mind the smell.

The small space was dark and dank smelling heavily of bodily fluids and other things she cared not to think about. She breathed through her mouth as best as possible and ignored the rats as she continued on hunched over in the drainage system hoping it would lead her far into the castle.

After an hour of trudging through muck she came to a larger opening where a ladder led up and out of the darkness. As she opened the hatchway she carefully looked around for a sign of her possible detection. Sensing it was safe she crawled out and took a deep inhale of fresh air. She quickly moved to the shadows to avoid being seen, however, she knew she'd have to clean up to avoid further detection so she found the closest washroom off what she recognized as the servants' hall and did just that.

She changed into the spare linens she brought with her and shoved the others under a pile of clothing in the corner of the room that looked like they were waiting to be washed. She was grateful to find several bath salts and shampoos and helped herself to them. She cleaned her boots and pulled her cloak from her sack fastening it around herself then opened the door. Her eyes darted around looking for anyone in the hall but she found no one.

Emma slipped from the room letting the door close quietly. Now she had to figure out which direction to go. She bit her lip and finally made up her mind to take the right and followed it. Even though she knew she was hidden from view she still tried to keep her distance from the people milling about the castle. She didn't need anyone sensing her presence especially the Queen.

She came to a stop at the end of the corridor and leaned around the corner to gauge her surroundings. It seemed she found herself in the kitchen, which judging by the activity in the room was not a good thing. She was already too far to go back the other direction. She'd have to continue and hope that no one would sense her, just because she was invisible didn't mean anything. She still needed to be careful.

She scanned the area for a likely escape route. She saw two possibilities but was extremely unsure as to which would be the best. She pulled back just in time. A young girl was walking by her with a tray full of food. Emma plastered herself to the wall in hopes that she would keep walking but the girl stopped, looked right at her, and then gasped. Emma quickly wrapped her hand around the girl's mouth and took the tray in the other hand. "I won't hurt you, I promise," Emma whispered. "I need your help," she said pulling her into a room and shutting the door.

The young girl looked frightened so Emma pulled her hood down and revealed herself. She gasped again and Emma was glad she had thought to take the tray from her. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I can't tell you that, but the Queen," Emma hadn't even finished her sentence when she noticed the apprehension in the girl's features. "My son, I'm looking for him. His name is Henry, he's ten about this tall," she said holding her hand just above her belly button. "He has brown hair and brown eyes," she finished her eyes pleading with the young girl.

"I believe so," she replied softly. "He's in the dungeon," she said with assurance. "I could take you, I sometimes venture down there to bring the prisoners food, but you should put your hood back up," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Emma replied appreciatively and followed her.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

The young girl led her through an entryway carved out of stone. Emma could hear water dripping in the distance and the corridor was lit by torchlight; the glow flickering against the rock wall. This corridor lead to a dark stairwell and the young girl stopped. "He's down there," she said taking a step back.

Emma understood the girl's apprehension and nodded. "Thank you again," she said and turned back to the entrance.

She took a deep breath and started the decent. When she got to the bottom it was a little brighter and she sighed. Every cell was closed off and only a wooden door opened into them. She'd have to look in every one. She went door to door with her hood up peering inside and seeing nothing until the very last cell she looked in. She snatched her hood down and with relief flooding her she smiled. "Henry!"

"Mom!" he stood quickly but was held back by his chains.

"Emma?"

"August?"

"I knew you'd come!" Henry beamed.

"Emma you need to get out of here. It's a trap, she's waiting for you," August warned her.

Emma felt the presence and the electrical charge in the air before she heard the voice. "Come now, dear, you'll ruin the surprise," a female voice said.

She turned around and came face to face with a woman in a deep burgundy dress, dark red hair in an elaborate up do, and a malevolent smile. "Let them go," she said.

"Now where is the fun in that, dear?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Emma demanded. "What do you want with my son?"

"I needed him so you would come here, of course," she said crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"I won't bore you with the details, dear, you wouldn't understand," the woman waved her off. "What you need to know, dear. Is that you are going to do as I ask of you or your son will suffer."

Emma growled at the woman and pulled her dagger. She charged her and slammed her against the nearest wall. She pointed the blade at her throat. "Do not threaten me," she seethed.

"Oh dear, it wasn't a threat," she shook her head with a wicked smile.

Suddenly, Emma felt white hot searing pain in her chest. She screamed. "No! Please don't hurt my mom!" Henry shouted.

Emma's eyes were wide when she looked down. The woman's hand was in her chest. She was still smiling when the brunette met her gaze. "You will do as I say or I will kill you in front of your son and all it will take," she whispered leaning forward. "Is a small squeeze…"


	6. Chapter 6

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Summary: Emma finds a strange book that doesn't belong to anyone she knows, nor does it seem to exist anywhere she has looked. She takes it home and on the eve of her 28th birthday and her and her son are both sucked into the world it depicts.

Background: The Curse as we know it does not exist. Instead, what happened was everyone got amnesia and knows nothing about the Evil Queen or Emma, except for Pinocchio who was sent into this world with her. Twenty eight years have passed in the enchanted forest and everyone has aged except Regina and her father. She is frozen in time.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't gotten around to updating sooner. I am in my senior year at college and trying to get things all set for graduation. I will do my best to update. Thanks to everyone following, commenting, and favoriting! **

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma winced as the woman pushed against her chest still squeezing her heart in her hands until she was backed against the opposite wall. "What do you want from me?" she asked with a slight hiss. Her green eyes were searching the cold brown ones in front of her.

"There, that's better," the wretched woman smiled coolly and yanked her hand from Emma's chest. The brunette gasped falling to her knees her hand over the spot on her chest the woman had reached through. "Bring her," she instructed the guard that appeared. He jerked Emma off the ground to her feet and pulled her along after the Queen. Once they reached the throne room the guard threw Emma into the center of the court in front of the wicked woman.

The Queen was sat regally on her throne examining the brunette. "What do you want?" Emma asked again.

"Your little charade in the forest cost me half of my guard," she smirked. "I know exactly who trained you, my sister's pet champion, Alice. Tell me, dear, how is my sister?"

"What do you care?" Emma spat.

The Queen sighed. "You're right," then she smiled. "I was simply making conversation," she added.

"Get to the point," Emma hissed as she felt a boot at her back.

"You will address the Queen properly," he sneered at her pushing his foot against her back and forcing her forward.

She caught herself on her hands. "Fine! Get to the point, your majesty," she sneered through clenched teeth.

The Queen waved her guard off. "Despite being trained by that… menace my sister calls her champion, you have skill, far better than those of my men. I need you to do something for me," she said rising to her feet. "You see my daughter banished me here when she was much younger with the help of that imp of man Rumplestiltskin," she explained with a twisted expression. "Then she cast a terrible curse but did not have the foresight to know the damage it would cause. Instead of transporting us to another world, which was her intention, the curse stripped every one of their memories, including hers. Of course, she knows she is the Evil Queen but she remembers nothing of me."

"Okay, but I don't understand where I come in… your majesty," she added when the tip of the guards boot jabbed her lower back.

"I need you to break this curse," the Red Queen smiled. "I cannot kill my daughter if she does not remember who I am. It wouldn't be proper."

"And if I do this, you'll let Henry and me go?" the brunette asked.

"You have my word," the Queen replied with a false smile.

Emma knew she was lying but there wasn't another option, at least not one that she could presently see. She had no choice. At least Henry would be safe for now. "I have one request, your majesty," she spoke slowly.

"Oh do you?"

"Let Henry out of the dungeon, please. He's just a boy. I promise he will be no trouble…"

The Queen pondered the brunette's request and couldn't really find a reason not to grant it since she was planning on keeping both of them once the brunette completed her task anyway. They were both far too useful. "Done," the Queen smiled. "But you allow me to instruct him in the art of magic," she countered.

"I… yes." The Queen gave a flick of her wrist and Henry appeared completely clean of the grime that previously covered him. "Henry!" Emma opened her arms and she ran to her.

"Mom!" He flung his arms around her neck and held on for dear life. "I knew you'd save me," he whispered.

"Henry…" Emma began. "I need you to do something for me," she said softly and pulled the boy's arms from around her and took his hands.

He looked at her intently. "Okay," he replied.

"I need you to be on your best behavior. The Queen agreed not to keep you in the dungeon as long as you behave and listen to her. I know you don't like her," she added when he made a rueful face. "But you are her guest…" Emma squeezed the word out. "She has also agreed to teach you magic."

"Magic?" he asked with astonishment. "I can do magic?"

"If you listen to me very carefully you will be able, yes," the Queen smiled.

"Okay, I promise," Henry said sincerely.

"Henry," Emma whispered. "Don't do anything to upset her. I don't want you to get hurt. Do anything she asks, please?" the brunette pleaded.

"I will," Henry promised.

"I love you," she smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Me too," he said. "Be careful," he added when the guard began to lead him away. Emma watched him carefully.

"Well, now that that's settled can we get to business?" the Queen asked gaining her attention.

"Very well, what shall I do?" Emma sighed and stood to full height. "Your majesty," she added as an afterthought.

"You may choose how you go about doing everything but the most important thing is to make her fall in love with you, when she does the curse will break. It is imperative to make her admit it out loud to you or it will not work."

"That's it?" Emma asked doubtfully. "Make her fall in love with me?"

"Oh, my dear, it is not that simple. I know my daughter. She does not trust easily. You will have to prove yourself, but given your fighting skills that may not be very hard," the Queen pulled something from her dress and handed it to Emma. "Because I know that you will probably not be focused on your task unless you are able to keep tabs on your boy, I've had this necklace enchanted. It will allow you to see and speak to him for a few brief minutes each day."

Emma glanced at the trinket cautiously. "Thank you, your majesty," she finally said.

"There's one other thing I need you to do for me," the Queen said. Emma looked up after taking the necklace. "I need you to kill Rumplestiltskin, as well."

"But how? He is locked up in Mirana's castle."

"That's for you to figure out, my dear. Now off with you," the Queen waved her hand and Emma felt a pull of magic against her until everything went dark.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma landed with a thud on the cold hard unforgiving earth. Mud splattered around her body instantly covering her and soaking her clothing through. She grimaced slightly and checked herself for any injuries. She noted she still had all of her weapons and sighed. At least she would be able to protect herself. She got up slowly and looked around. She was on a road of some sort, but alongside of it were what looked to be normal forestry which meant she was no longer in Wonderland.

The brunette began walking and put the necklace in place so she would not lose it. She needed to find shelter and fast. It was growing darker and colder by the minute and it would do her no good to come down with pneumonia in a land that likely had no way to treat it. Her eyes scanned the trees for a suitable alcove or cave. Finding none she sighed. She'd have to travel further into the woods if she wanted to find anything decent. So she took a right off the road and walked until she found something.

She wasn't expecting to find such a nice looking cottage in the middle of nowhere but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she approached it. She knocked on the door three times with no answer. She checked the windows and the small house seemed to be abandoned. She pulled a pin and pick out of her boot and set to work picking the lock. Once inside she could see it had been at least several years since anyone had lived here. She scrutinized the tiny space for anything that might be a trap but found nothing.

With a heavy sigh she let the tension leave her shoulders. First, she would need to find adequate firewood. Then, water for a bath since she spotted a tub. She did a quick circuit around the cottage to check for any other way for someone to get in. When she found none, she went about collecting the firewood. She found a stream not far behind the cottage and gathered the water next. After that was finished, she began foraging for any plants and berries she would be able to eat. As she was bent over a small berry bush something caught her eye. She followed the speedy creature with her bow ready. Meat was much better than just vegetation for dinner. She successfully caught the rabbit and skinned it before heading back to the cottage.

Emma carefully secured the door and set her food on the table. The brunette then began cleaning out the hearth and built a sizable fire. She took a small coal and placed it under the large tub with a few pieces of wood so it would heat the water. After she was finished, she began peeling the clothes from her body. She would need to wash them too but first she needed a good cleaning.

The brunette tested the water and carefully climbed in. She didn't have anything to really wash with but it was better than going to sleep with grime and filth covering her from head to toe. She spent a good hour cleaning up before she felt refreshed enough to leave the bath. She sat by the fire to dry off since she had nothing else and soaked her clothes in the still warm water. Once she was dry, she pulled on her bra and underwear that she put by the fire before her bath.

She set to work gutting the rabbit as she waited for the water to boil in the small pot. At least this way she would get more than one or two meals from the tiny creature. After she was done, she placed it in the water with some mushrooms and wild onions she found. She cleaned her clothes while her meal cooked and then set them by the fire to dry. If she was lucky she'd get everything dry before she decided to sleep.

She looked down at the trinket around her neck and played with it. Using it now wouldn't hurt since she was nearing the end of her day anyway. She concentrated on Henry and within moments his face appeared before her. "Hey mom!" he smiled.

"Hey," she sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great actually. The Queen said I have an appetite for magic!"

"I think you mean aptitude, but that's great. Just try not to do anything dangerous, okay?"

"I promise," he said. "How's your mission going?"

"My mission," she scratched her head. "Oh right," she sighed. "It's fine. Don't worry; I'll come back for you soon."

"I should go. The Queen asked me to join her for dinner."

"Then you should," she replied. "But Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, you can't trust her. She's evil. Just play along until I can come for you."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I love you."

"Me too," he said and was gone.

She sighed and rubbed her face. She really hoped he could separate the false kindness the woman was showing him from the blackness of her heart. She was not to be trusted. Given the perfect opportunity she would turn on Emma and had probably already began a plan to do just that.

Sleep didn't come easy for her but eventually she could no longer hold her eyes open and worry about her son. She needed to rest and her body was beginning to let her know that. She pulled her now dry clothes back on and used her cloak as a blanket.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma woke to birds chirping in her ears. Her eyes fluttered open and a blurry sight began to take shape in front of her. A feminine face with tanned skin covered in dark make-up stared back at her with dangerous eyes. Eyes that seemed so much like the Red Queen's. Startled Emma gasped and moved to sit up. That's when she felt the tip of the barely touching her neck ready to strike should the need arise.

Emma held her hands up as she gazed back at the woman hesitantly. "Who are you?" the dark haired woman asked. "What are you doing here?" she pressed the sword more firmly to Emma's neck. One wrong move and her head would be gone.

"I only used the cottage for a bit of shelter. I am not from here and it was dark and cold last night," she said truthfully.

The raven haired woman lowered her sword and Emma breathed with relief. The woman poised her hands on her hips and glared at the brunette. "Do you know whose cottage this is?" she asked simply. Emma took in the woman's appearance. She was completely regal and her posture held a touch of grace Emma did not expect. She wore a dark purple corset and black leathers her shoulders covered by an elegant tailored black leather knee length jacket. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun on the top of her head and pieces fell around her face. The woman crossed her arms. "Well? Do you?" she sneered.

"N..no," Emma shook her head gulping down the sudden attraction she felt for this woman.

"Mine," she snarled and her upper lip curled. "Do you know what I do to those who trespass?"

"How could I?" Emma offered. "I do not know where I am or who you are," she added.

"You do not know who I am?" the darker woman scoffed. "Why, I am the Queen," she smiled evilly, much like her mother, Emma noticed.

"Forgive me, then, my Queen. I did not know. I will be gone immediately," she offered and began packing up her things.

"You are not frightened of me?"

Emma shook her head. "No," she replied and tied her weapons. "Should I be?" she asked not looking up.

"Oh yes, dear, you should be very afraid of me," the woman sneered and Emma found herself lifted several feet in the air by her throat. It was not by the Queen but by her magic; dark magic that swirled in a purple mist around her hands and to Emma's throat. Magic that was like her mother's. It clicked with the brunette then; the Red Queen wanted her daughter dead because she was a threat to her power and from what Emma could tell she was a very formidable threat.

"Well, my Queen. I am not," Emma said confidently not letting her voice betray her. In truth she was a bit scared. After all this was the Evil Queen.

The Queen before her looked stunned, her eyes wide and confused. "Why?"

"I do not scare easily," Emma replied.

"I could kill you right now," the Evil Queen sneered. "And you are not afraid?"

"I am not," the brunette responded.

"Then, you are a fool!"

"Maybe, but I have something to bargain with," Emma found it in herself to grin a just slightly.

"Oh?"

"I am very skilled in combat and hunting. I could be of use to you. It would be my sincere honor since I have infringed upon you. Think of it as a repayment for trespassing on your property," Emma suggested.

The Queen looked intrigued and set her back on the ground. "Very well," she smiled. "But you will have to earn it. My personal guard will test you."

"As you wish, my Queen," Emma bowed with a smile. The Queen also smiled before snapping her fingers. Emma felt the pull of magic and saw the purple smoke that enveloped both of them. Before she knew it, she was in the center of the throne room and the Queen was propped up on her throne with a silver crown adorning her head. An evil smile erupted on her lips and she clapped her hands. Instantly, Emma was surrounded by six guards holding their swords to her throat. "Fuck…"


End file.
